True feelings
by Minvera
Summary: Sakura has had feelings for Kakashi since before she could remember. Now many years later she still has not told him. But time is running out because there are other plans being made for her.
1. Chapter 1 Without you

Okay well this is my first fanfic ever! So please excuse the mistakes (I know there are some) and if you can find it in your hear to please review so i can know how im doing. One more thing. I would like to tell you my favorite fanfic. Its A reason to love you! without it i wouldnt have gotten this far. It motivated me you see...(Blablabla)Okay well enought of my yapping. SO please read on.

---------------------

Chapter 1: With out you.

The breaths came quickly from her lips as Sakura had been training for hours. She realized it was morning when she noticed the first rays of light slowly creep over the mountain.

"Thank god its Saturday." She said to herself because she had the day off.

Quickly she made some hand signs and disappeared in a mirage of sakura blossoms.

---------------------

Sakura had sleep soundly for only a few hours before being awoken by a repeated 'ding dong'. The pink haired woman slowly dragged herself out of bed to answer the door, slipping on a robe on her way.

When the door was opened a blond haired girl stood in the door and she greeted her friend with a loud "Sakura! Guess what!"

The big smile on her face was quickly exchanged with a sign of worry as she saw her friend in the exhausted state she was in.

"Are you sick….or are have you been up training all night again? You need to treat your body better….you should know that because you're a medic ninja." She said.

The medic nin looked back at her friend and replied "Of course I know that. I know my limits Ino. So what do you want?" she asked impatiently.

Ino looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Okay…I….made you….another sweater!" was the reply as she fumbled through her bag searching for something. Finding what she was looking for she pulled it out and showed it to Sakura. Sakura stared at the new sweater. It was blue with a big pink blossom in the middle.

Sakura took the sweater from her friend and took it inside. "Um…thank you. Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes I thought you would never ask!" Ino passed by Sakura then went to the couch and took out some fabric and started to work. Ino had recently taken up sewing and knitting and things of that sort. She did it to stop her drinking problem. Almost everything she made she gave away, with the exception of a few items she kept for herself.

_Now I can get some sleep…_Sakura thought to herself as she walked over to her bedroom door. Then she turned and told Ino she was gonna sleep for a little while longer.

---------------

Sakura had only salvaged a few more hours of sleep before waking up. Remembering that her friend was still there she got dressed. As she looked in her closet she saw all the other sweaters that Ino had given her. Sakura wore some casual clothes, which consisted of her new blue sweater, her favorite pair of Capri's, and a pair of flats.

When she went into the living room she saw her friend almost finished with a shirt. She decided not to make a big deal about it because she was sure her blond friend would show her with pride later.

"Ino-pig are you hungry yet? I am…im gonna make something." Sakura went to her friend and looked into the fridge. It was almost empty except for some eggs, milk, and sandwich meat. "On second thought I think im gonna go get some food from the store I'll be back in a little."

"Okay" and with that she left to go to the store.

-----------

Having completed her shopping the pink haired ninja walked back to her apartment with no hurry. Looking from person to person she noticed a brown haired boy staring at a couple eating at a restaurant.

_Heh…this should be good._ Thought inner Sakura as she silently snuck up on him. When she was right behind him she whispered in his ear

"Still haven't given up on Hinata?"

"Wha-What!" he managed to say as he turned around to face the medic nin. "Sakura! Don't do that. Who are you Kakashi?"

" Kiba that's rude! And you know Hinata is with Neji. So why…"

"I Know!" he interrupted "Why cant she see he's wrong for her! All the torture he has put her through…it's just not right! Even Naruto would have been…"

"A better choice?" this time Sakura interrupted him. "Well what about you? You've liked Hinata since the beginning, right?"

"yeah…but she'll never see me as anything more than a friend…" Kiba said discouraged.

"then you'll have to show her. I mean, there not married yet so you still have a chance…"

_Not really _she thought to herself but she couldn't stand to see Kiba down.

"….your right. I will not lose to that Hyuuga! Thank you Sakura!" Then Kiba started to run off.

_Heh…look at me giving love advice when im as hopeless as he is…I know I'll never have my true love…_she thought as she turned towards her apartment.

--------------

Ino was long done with the shirt she was making and was watching TV by the time Sakura arrived back. Quickly Ino turned around to show Sakura the shirt she finished. It had a big bowl of ramen on the front. She guessed it was for Naruto.

"Its great! That will be his favorite shirt!" she said but she knew that Ino would be giving Naruto another Ramen shirt. Naruto wore it often so he would need a new one soon.

Sakura went to the kitchen and started to cook lunch. They both were silent for a while before Ino spoke. This startled Sakura and she almost dropped the food she was preparing.

"Sakura you look down…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you haven't been happy since Kakashi left for that mission…"

A slight blush came to her face. "I thought we talked about this Ino. I don't miss him. He was just training me…you know so I wont be left behind."

"If you say so…well you know I think you're a great ninja. Your really strong Sakura so you will never be left behind."

"Uh…thanks. Well lunch is ready. So lets eat up.

---------------

"Hey your taking too long!"

"It's not my fault! I missed lunch!" the blond wined.

"When we are done I'll take you out for lunch. So hurry up and attack me."

"YEAH! Talk about motivation!" he said as he used his shadow clone jutsu.

10 clones of Naruto came and started to charge at the bored Sasuke. Sasuke had seen him do this move more than his fare share. Almost effortlessly he made 5 or the shadow clones disappear.

Sasuke looked around for the real Naruto then he looked up to see a Shinobi. Then Sasuke was on the ground with the yellow haired ninja sitting on top of him.

"Are we done now? Im hungry!"

Sasuke gave a small smile then gave Naruto a small kiss on the lips. Naruto jumped from him and his face was bright red. "T-Teme" he said in a small tone attempting to hide his face. The raven-haired boy got up and walked over to the embarrassed ninja.

He turned Naruto's face to his before planting another kiss on the ninjas soft lips. This time he explored his mouth with his tongue, then Naruto pulled away. "I've had my lunch". Sasuke said as he licked his lips in satisfaction. "Now we can go get yours." The blonds blush increased deeply before he replied. "Teme…"

"What?" he said. "If you don't hurry up I wont treat you to lunch."

"But you…." The blond tried to argue.

"What? I've kissed you before" he said with a small smile on his face. "Now lets go or I will get more lunch from you."

Naruto started to run ahead towards the noodle stand then turned around and waited for Sasuke.

--------------

Ino had just left and Sakura had finished doing the dishes. She was ready to relax when she was yet again interrupted with the same noise that woke her up. Already tired of hearing this sound she went to the door and started to unlock the door before she decided to look who it was.

Peering through the peephole she saw Lee. _What does he want now?_ She thought recalling the time he tried to get her to dinner. She opened the door and greeted her visitor.

"Hello Sakura! You're looking as amazing as ever!"

"Thank you Lee. So what can I do for you?" she said as she already expected what he was going to say.

"Sakura it pains me to see you working so hard day after day so would you please allow me to treat you to dinner." The pink haired woman was about to decline when she started to think more about it.

_You haven't gone out in a while_ she said to herself.

But with Lee. I don't know 

_It will be a while before Kakashi gets back…you have time to kill._ She argued with herself.

"Well Sakura?" Lee interrupted her thoughts as she came to a decision.

"Lee id love to go to dinner with you" she decided it would save her from the trouble of making dinner.

With a look of triumph on his face lee and Sakura left and started to head to a restaurant.

A figure stood against the wall as he watched the two head off in the opposite direction of him. His eye lowered and he turned around and walked back in the direction in which he came. The moon light reflected off of his silver hair as he turned back to see his former pupil walk to dinner with an old friend who wanted to become much more…

---------------

Chapter 1 was good huh? Yeah i know what your thinking...God its horrible. I know...hehe. not really i like it personally well i should. Anyway if you liked it please continue and donate that Preview.


	2. Chapter 2 Off come the gloves

M:Yeah chapter 2 is finally done!

Naruto: huh? it was finished when you submitted chapter one...

Sasuke:yeah what are you trying to pull?

M:...LEAVE ME ALONE! Naruto go sing your song!

Naruto: I will. like that song!

------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Off come the gloves.

Sakura had finished dinner with Lee and was in a good mood now that she was fed. Lee had tried to make Sakura stay longer but she made an excuse that she would have to be at work early in the morning. Discouraged, Lee said goodnight to her and they parted ways.

When Sakura returned home she checked her pockets for her keys. After searching her pants she looked in her purse. She slowly looked up from her bag at her door and gave a curse under her breath.

"Forgot your keys?" a voice came behind her that she thought would be a while before she heard it again. A small blush came to her face as he had spoken the words in her ear. She gave a small shiver as he was breathing down her neck.

Sakura knew she couldn't show her ex-sensei how she felt about him. So she forced her self to look angry, then she turned around to face the silver haired ninja. "Why did you say that in my ear? Whats wrong with saying that to my face?"

"Nothing you just looked deep in thought and when I said hello you didn't hear me. So I had to find some way to make you notice me." He said casually.

"If you would have waited I would have noticed you" she replied before she started to search her bag again for her keys.

"You could just sneak in…"he suggested as he walked over to the window. "Its your apartment after all." Then without waiting for an answer he checked if the window was open.

"Well I guess your right" she said as she strode over to where Kakashi was. The window was open and they both snuck in. Sakura turned on the light and started to look for the keys while Kakashi leaned against the wall.

"Help me find my keys!" Sakura yelled at the jounin.

He looked at her then stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. It was his itcha-itcha paradise book. He flipped open the book to the page where he was and started to read.

"Kakashi!" she was now very angry and went over to him. "Now is not the time to be reading your SMUT! Help me find my keys!"

He gave a sigh and once again reached into his pocket and pulled something out. This time he took out a small set of keys with a small heart attached to it. He held it in front of her face. "Is this it?" He said without looking away from his book.

Sakura grabbed the keys from him. "where did you find it?"

"Outside."

"You had it all along! Why didn't you give it to me!" she yelled

Kakashi liked it when Sakura was mad but he wasn't going to tell her that. "I forgot I had them." He said as an excuse. Sakura said a curse at the silver haired man then punched him in the arm before walking away. Then like she just remembered her manners she asked him if he had eaten anything yet.

"What about you?" he answered looking at her suspiciously.

"Its none of your concern. I want to know if you are hungry."

"I wont answer until you tell me first." He replied hoping to get the result he wanted out of her.

Sakura opened her mouth as to say something mean but closed her mouth, turned away, and started to walk to the couch. "If your not going to answer then I'm going to assume you had already had dinner." She said before sitting down and turning on the TV.

Having not gotten what he had wanted Kakashi went over to the couch and sat down with his former pupil.

---------

Sakura had awoken from her sleep peacefully before she remembered what had occurred last night. Kakashi was over and they watched a few movies. She guessed that she had fallen asleep during one of the movies. She realized she was in her bed and thought that Kakashi carried her there before leaving. She looked around her room without thinking. As her eyes came to the window she looked out and realized what time of day it was and what she had forgotten…

------------

Naruto had just finished eating lunch as he left the ramen stand. He started to hum a tune before he got more into it and started to sing.

"MY BOLOGNA HAS A FIRST NAME ITS O-S-C-A-R. MY BOLOGNA HAS A SECOND NAME ITS M-A-Y-E-R. Oh I LOVE TO EAT IT EVERYDAY AND IF YOU ASK ME WHY I'LL SAY! CUZ OSCAR MAYER HAS A WAY WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A!"

He heard a small chuckle from behind him and turned to see Sakura. "Still singing kid songs Naruto?"

"And whats wrong with that?" he demanded.

"Nothing it just funny. That's all"

"Hey Sakura what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the hospital by now? You know how Lady Tsunade is when you are late."

Sakura started to run towards the hospital. Naruto looked after her before he said "ONE MORE TIME!"

-----------

Lady Tsunade was very angry when Sakura had arrived late. She gave Sakura a lecture before telling her she had a patient in room 5 on floors 3. She mentally cursed herself for being late for work but she knew she still had to do her job. As she opened the door of room 5 she saw the same boy she had talked with a few days earlier.

He was staring out the window. When he heard the door open he saw who it was. "Hi Sakura. How are you?" He replied before continuing to look out the window. He had bandages all over his arms and he looked exhausted.

"I'm fine… but what happened to you?"

"Nothing…"

"You can't get hurt like that from just nothing what happened? Did you get in a fight or something?"

Kiba turned and looked at Sakura. Before he could reply the door burst open and in came Naruto. "Kiba what's wrong why are you in the Hospital?"

"Naruto…please leave me and Kiba alone while I treat his wounds" Sakura said to try and get the blond haired Shinobi out of the room so she could talk to Kiba alone.

Naruto looked at her with confusion. "Why? I've seen you treat people before."

Sakura turned towards Naruto and kicked him out of the room. "I'll let you in when I'm finished okay". She didn't wait for an answer before she shut the door and locked it. Naruto gave a little whine before he went to sit on the waiting chair.

Kiba gave a little laugh while Sakura started to take of the bandages and treat his wound.

She noticed that he had marks in peculiar spots on his arm and knew what happened. She had seen this before.

"Neji huh? Why were you two fighting?" Sakura kind of knew why but she thought she would ask anyway.

"…….."

"Well?" Sakura was done with his right arm and started with his left.

"I…wanted to talk to Hinata alone. Neji was there too. When Hinata went to get us drinks Neji said that if I ever wanted a chance with Hinata I would have to fight him first."

Sakura knew why Neji had said that. He was one of the strongest ninjas she knew. It was foolish for Kiba to take him on…but she understood why he did.

"We decided to meet later that night. To fight and she who was more worthy for Hinata…Well you can tell who won." He said with a discouraged voice. Sakura looked at the finished arm then at Kiba. "At least you tried."

She gave him a warm smile before she got up from the bed and decided to let Naruto in. When the door was opened she saw Naruto listening in the door. He slowly looked up with a sign of fright on his face only to be met with Sakura's anger.

"Naruto…"she said firmly "GO HOME!" Naruto didn't need a second warning. He got up and started to walk away. The pink haired jonin turned around and looked at Kiba.

"If you need anything just tell me okay?" Then Sakura left without saying another word to continue with the work she had to do.

--------------

They had just finished their picnic and were starting to pack up their things.

Neji looked at Hinata lovingly and then a thought crossed his mind, which made his facial expression quickly change.

_Why had Kiba been so foolish as to challenge me?_ He thought to himself

_I won with ease. Then again…I wouldn't have lost Hinata to a fool like him or to anyone else…._

Hinata turned and faced Neji. When she saw him staring at her she looked away and a small blush came to her face. "Wha-Whats wrong Neji?"

He had not realized he was staring at Hinata but thinking of Kiba. Now he actually looked at her and replied, "nothing you just look very beautiful today." Hinata's blush deepened a little and she tried to reply but the words barely came above a whisper.

"Thank you Neji"

Next without thinking he walked over to her and gave her small kiss on her lips before hugging her. "I never want to loose you." He said in her ear. She was shocked only for a moment then she hugged him back. "Me too" she replied.

------------

Sakura was exhausted. She had just finished a long day of work and was ready to hit the sack. Then all of a sudden she felt a shiver go through her. Her eyes were wide when she started to look behind her into the dark street. She saw someone start to come out of the shadows…

------------------------

Thank you for reading it this far! Im so happy. so...i gave you something give me something...a review would be nice. Yeah Chapter 3 is coming your way!


	3. Chapter 3 I feel someone watching me

Hmmm...yeah. I got nothing.

----------------

Chapter 3 I feel someone watching me

"What are you doing out so late?" asked a voice that Sakura had heard too much to not recognize.

"If you must know I'm going home."

"Want me to walk you?"

"No im not little anymore I don't need an escort" She said before she started to walk away towards her apartment.

As she started to walk away she heard a pair of footsteps follow her. Irritated she turned around and threw a punch at her follower. It was however easily caught. "Stop following me!" She shouted as she started down the street once more. This time she didn't hear footsteps following her but she still hurried home.

---------------

Sakura had decided to go to bed when she arrived at her apartment. While walking over to her closet she tripped and fell on her bed. She lay motionless for a few moments before getting up. As she started to change she felt a draft from her window. She thought she closed the window and when she looked in that direction she saw a figure. The pink haired ninja gave a scream but then the figure was gone…

-----------------

Sakura no longer felt safe in her apartment. She left her apartment and was on her way to Ino's house unannounced when a sudden thought struck her. Ino's obsession with sewing was quite agitating and she wondered if she could handle it all night.

_Maybe Narutos apartment would work…but he's probably with Sasuke tonight._

"What are you doing out in the street again?" asked the same voice she heard earlier that evening.

"I…didn't feel to safe in my apartment…"

"And being on the street is any better?"

"Im going to Ino's house!"

"Oh and deal with her sewing problem? Good luck with that."

"Well what do you think I should do then?" she asked with an agitated tone. He now stared at her while she defiantly stared back. "Well" she asked again.

"Hmmm….well I suppose you could stay at my house…as long as you make breakfast."

Sakura had a blank expression on her face as she was troubled by his proposition. Making breakfast was not hard but staying at his house she was not sure about at all.

Well its better than being with Ino-pig and I've been with him all night before… 

"Alright. I don't mind making breakfast."

"Then lets go" and with that he started to walk away. Sakura stared at him as he started to walk further down when a thought crossed her mind. She had never been inside Kakashi's house before. Kakashi turned around and noticed Sakura was still where she had started. "Are you coming?" he asked. Sakura was startled by his question as he dragged her out of her thoughts. "Yes." She said before she started to follow him.

--------------------

Sakura looked around his apartment in amazement. She had never seen a guys house so clean before. She started to walk around his house when her eyes lay upon a bookcase full of books. She read them row-by-row. There where scrolls of techniques and books on many sorts. She noticed a row of books with the same color. _Him and his smut!_ She decided to stop looking at the bookcase, as she might not like what else she would find.

"Ill show you to your room." Kakashi said before he started towards a door on the left of the hallway. Inside there was a double bed with blue covers on top. There was also a dresser, mirror, and a desk. It was a very nice room and Sakura thought of herself in a hotel suite.

"Wow. It looks so comfortable."

"Glad you like it."

Sakura went to look around the house even more. She saw his TV and started to look at the movies he had.

"Lets watch a movie. Okay?"

---------------

Kakashi awoke feeling a little groggy. He tried to move his arm but noticed that he could not. He looked to where his arm lay and saw a head of pink hair. His eye looked at her lovingly before he gently moved her. He took her to the guest room carefully placing her on the bed.

_I probably shouldn't tell her she fell asleep on the couch with me._ He thought as he recalled how soft her skin was.

Kakashi went to clean up the popcorn and drinks that were leftover for the night before, after he made some hand seals before disappearing.

----------------

Sakura awoke from sleep in a good mood. She looked around the room and noticed that she was not at her apartment. _Oh yeah. I'm at Kakashi's right now._ She slipped out of bed and went into the living room. Kakashi was on the couch reading Itcha-Itcha paradise.

"Good morning. I can see that you're already reading your SMUT!" she said as she glanced a glare in his direction. Kakashi didn't seem to mind.

"Um..can I use your shower?" Sakura asked nervously. "Wait I don't have a change of clothes." Kakashi looked at her before he pointed towards the table in the kitchen. On top of the table was a big pile of clothes…they were Sakura's. There were shirts, pants, and undergarments.

"These are mine! YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS?" Sakura was really angry now much to Kakashi's delight. Sakura grabbed her clothes and rushed them to the spare bedroom. "Next time ask." She yelled before she ran to the bathroom.

_I can't believe he went through my things._ Sakura's face was bright red as she started to get into the shower.

----------------

Lee patiently waited after he knocked on the door. After a few minutes of waiting he knocked again. Again there was no answer. Lee bent down and gently placed the flowers he was holding on the floor. Walking towards the door he turned the door handle. The door was not locked.

"Sakura?" Lee slowly walked into the open apartment. The lights were off and there seemed to be no one there. He went towards the bedroom door and gave a light knock to it wood "Sakura?"

When he went inside the room the bed was all mussed and the clothes were all over the floor. Lee backed up in Horror. _What happened here? Where is Sakura, is she okay? From the look of this she could have been rapped while sleeping or worse murdered._

Panic-stricken Lee ran out of the house to look for her again.

He was running down the street when he ran into someone. "Lee my boy what are you running for?"

"Gai sensei! I can't find Sakura! I think she had been hurt." Lee said to his ex-sensei.

Gai looked up for a moment before his eyes returned to Lee "I will help you. Just keep looking for her. I will go look for Kakashi. He probably knows where she is."

"Thank you Gai sensei." Tears were now streaming down his face. Quickly he wiped them away before he started to look for the pink haired Kunoichi. Once more.

-------------

Sakura was setting the table when she heard a loud thud on the door. Kakashi was already at the door when Sakura walked over to see who it was. Gai was on the floor in front of the door. "Gai? What are you doing on the floor?"

Gai quickly shot up from the ground and pointed a finger at Kakashi. "Ah my eternal rival we meet again!"

Kakashi looked at him. "You came over here for that."

"NO." he argued. "I was running over here to tell you something when I tripped on that big rock there." He was pointing to a rock that was about the size of a baseball.

"Kakashi, Sakura is missing. We shall see who finds her first." Guy shouted as he pointed his finger at Kakashi.

"Why? Besides I already won." Kakashi moved and showed the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Sakura! There you are! Eh? What are you doing at Kakashi's?"

"I'm visiting."

"Lee is looking for you. You had best find him." Guy started to walk away before he turned around and faced Kakashi.

"My eternal rival…you cheated. I will win next time!"

---------------

Sasuke had been looking for Naruto for almost an hour. Wondering the streets he looked left and right for the blonde haired person. Giving up he started to head towards his apartment. Once he arrived he noticed that Naruto was waiting for him at the front door.

"Sasuke! There you are." He walked over to where he was and grabbed his arm.

"Lets go!" Naruto started to run away pulling the raven-haired boy with him.

After being pulled by Naruto Sasuke's arm hurt. They entered a building. Naruto walked up to the counter and asked where group Uzumaki was to meet. The clerk replied room 5 so he and Sasuke walked over to the room.

As they opened the door they noticed a bunch of their friends talking amongst each other. When the noticed that the final two had entered the greeted them before they were about to start.

_What are we doing? Wait….oh god! Anything but that!_

_-------------------------_

_Ohhh._ What will happen. I know!So didnt you like the sceen with Sakura and Kakashi? Anyways chapter 4 is almost done if it takes me a little while to finish dont be mad okay?


	4. Chapter 4 Let the fun begin

Yay! I finally finished chapter 4. So yeah. I hope you like it. Also i probally already said this but i cant remember...Im not the best at grammar and such but that dosent really matter does it? Also a big thanks to i-have-issues-deal-with-it, kakashi-vivi, JovianShe-Wolf for being the first people to review! Thank you so much so at long last chapter 4.

------------------  
Chapter 4:Let the fun begin!

There were many people sitting on the couches. There was Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Ashikumaru, Ino, and Lee.

Naruto had a big grin on his face and he pushed Sasuke towards the floor.

"Karaoke time!" everyone cheered him on as he slowly chose the song he was going to sing.

Why couldn't I have had a mission today? Well at least I get to spend some time with Naruto.

The words started to appear on the screen, as Sasuke got ready to sing.

"It starts with one thing I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind I designed this rime to explain the due time. All I know, time is a valuable thing. Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings watch it count down till the end of the day the clock ticks life away. It's so unreal. Didn't watch out below. Watch the time go right out the window. Trying to hold on but you didn't even know but wasted it all. Watch you go. I kept everything inside and even thought I tried it all fell apart, what it meant to be will eventually be a memory. Of a time I tried so hard and got so far. In the end it doesn't even matter. I had to far to loose it all. In the end it doesn't even matter…"

"I didn't know he was so good." Sakura whispered to Ino.

When the song ended the song title came up on the screen IN THE END, LINKIN PARK.

Sasuke walked to where Naruto was sitting then he sat down right next to him.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Naruto shouted at him.

Sasuke gave a smirk then he whispered some words in his ear "You owe me for that."

Naruto looked back at him with a small shock on his face. They were however interrupted by Ino forcing Sakura to go next.

"Ino…'

"Just go get it over with" She encouraged which was quickly supported by Lee "You can do it Sakura-Chan! Let me hear your lovely voice." Sakura gave a scowl in his direction before she decided to choose a song.

She grabbed the mike as the words started to appear on the screen behind her…

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors. Leaning you down into my core. Now that I've become solo. The fellow soul, the spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it bearing me. It baaack home. (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Been my blood too wrong. (I Can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me. Breath into me and make me real. Bring me…to life. (Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Been my blood too wrong. (I can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life. (I've been giving you lies there's nothing inside) Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch without your love. Darling, only you can are the life for the dead…"

As the lyrics faded the words BRING ME TO LIFE, EVANESNCE appeared.

Sakura nervously looked toward her friends. Lee was in tears now and everyone was awe shocked at her. She got of the stage and went to sit next to Ino.

"HMM who should go next?" Sakura looked around the room at the remaining people.

"Lets have Gaara go!" Gaara blinked once in her direction. He didn't want to go. He didn't even want to come but Temari forced him to come to this occasion. "If I have to"

He answered in a bored tone.

Gaara scrolled for his music until he found HARDER TO BREATH by MAROON 5. Then he picked up the microphone and waited as his choice of music to appear.

"How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable. So condescending unnecessarily critical. I have the tendency of getting very physical. So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle. You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here this double vision I was seeing is finally clear. You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on. When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love. You'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up. And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams. Is there anyone out there cause its getting harder and harder to breathe…"

Gaara threw the microphone at Shikamaru and went to sit next to Temari once more.

"Lets hear your boyfriend sing." He said to her with a smug smile.

Shikamaru looked at the microphone and handed it to Lee and just sighed. "I don't need to go."

Sakura turned to Ino her eyes lowered.

"It won't be as fair to those who tried if Shikamaru doesn't go" she whispered.

"I know he's such a party pooper….wait. I have it! He will sing tonight." Was the reply. Ino got up and went over to where Naruto was sitting. She bent down to Naruto to and whispered a secret into the blue-eye's ear. He liked what he was hearing so he quickly stepped out of the room to return with what Ino had asked for.

-------------

Lee just finished as his song as Naruto entered the room. He was carrying a large tray with several cups on it with a large bottle in the middle. Everyone started at him when he placed it on the table. Grabbing a cup he poured the contents of the large bottle into it and handed it to Shikamaru.

"Here." The shadow Shinobi stared at it for a few moments before carefully taking it out of the blond's hand. Looking at it strangely he took a sip before his eyes lighted up.

_Hehe…..take that Shikamaru. Lets see you smart your way out of this one._ Naruto thought as he saw Shikamaru take a drink of the liquid.

Lee jumped over to where Naruto stood held his hand out to Naruto and asked for a drink also.

Naruto started to hand Lee a cup before Sakura pushed Naruto to the floor causing him to drop the glass and the contents, which filled it.

"What the Hell Sakura?" He asked as Sakura looked at Lee.

Lee had a puzzled look on his face as Sakura handed him a soda, which she got especially for him. The blond haired Anbu picked him self up and resumed what he was doing. Naruto poured everyone else a glass of silvery liquid. As he started to pour himself a glass a catlike anime smile approached his lips. _I should go first before Shikamaru…wait until he's in a…happier mood._ Naruto took a sip of his glass before going up to the microphone.

Naruto looked around the room before he started to sing. His eyes wondered to where Sasuke was sitting and noticed that a small smile was placed on his lips. The blond started to sweat just a little but knew that all he had to do was finish the song.

"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind. There was something so pleasant about that phase. Even your emotions had an echo. In so much space. And when you're out there. Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough. I just knew too much .Does that make me crazy. Does that make me crazy.Does that make me crazy. Probably.And I hope that you are having the time of your life. But think twice, that's my only advice.  
Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are, Ha ha ha bless your soul. You really think you're in control. Well, I think you're crazy. I think you're crazy.I think you're crazy. Just like me."

Naruto looked towards Sakura and said "I do think your crazy" as the song title appeared on the screen behind him GNARLS BARKLEY–Crazy.

Naruto looked towards Ino then to Shikamaru. Their plan was working. They noticed that a slight blush came to his face and he seemed to be a little out of it. He went and sat next to Sasuke once more looking around at his group of friends that had assembled themselves for karaoke night. He looked towards Neji who was just about to take Kiba outside. Naruto was going to help stop the fight as he quickly grabbed a cup and took a sip of it.

**Cough, cough, choke, cough.**

Sasuke quickly got up towards Naruto. Naruto pushed him away, gasping for breaths. "im fine…but this isn't Sake…It's soda." Everyone stood still, even Kiba and Neji stopped their brawl. They all shifted their stare from Naruto towards Lee.

----------------

Lee had just finished the fresh cup of Sake that Naruto poured for himself. When he was done he dropped the cup and stood in a frozen state.

Suddenly like a gust of wind Lee was all over the room. From one place to the other destroying all in his path. Quickly Ino and Sakura went to block the door while everyone else went to try to stop Lee. Sasuke tried to pin Lee down but missed and landed on Hinata. When Hinata hit the ground she made a little cry, which was easily heard by Kiba and Neji. Quickly the ran to where Hinata was and threw Sasuke from on top of her. Shikamaru tried his shadow possession jutsu but too his dismay he caught Temari. Gaara tried his sand claw but Lee avoided it running towards Naruto. Naruto pushed Lee and he flew towards the door. Naruto blinked and saw with horror at what he had just done…

-------------


	5. Chapter 5 One gets hurt the other doesnt

Itachi:Naruto. You must come join the dark side!

Sasuke: Don't do it dobe!

Itachi: Shut up foolish brother. Come Naruto join the dark side. We have cookies.

Naruto: COOKIES!

Sasuke:Ah! Come back here!

----------------

Chapter 5 One gets hurt the other doesn't

Lee flew towards Sakura and fell on top of her. Sakura was wide eyed as her soft lips pressed against his. Pleasure filled Lee as he fainted at the joy of this, as Sakura was to shocked to do anything. She pushed Lee off of her and slowly turned to Naruto hate filled her eyes as he walked backed away from her increasing step. Sakura picked up speed and punched Naruto in the face, which caused him to fly across the room. He tried to recover but only looked up to the face of one pissed of Kunoichi. A Sakura was about to swing another punch towards him it was intercepted by Sasuke.

"Stop it Sakura" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Move" she said sturdily as she returned his gaze.

Ino jumped in to help much to Sakura's detest. "It wasn't his fault Sakura. Lee would have ran into him if he didn't push him."

The pink haired woman looked at Ino then back at Naruto. With her free hand she threw a punch, which hit the wall. Once she moved her hand from the wall she revealed a hole with bits of rubble falling to the ground.

She quickly turned and walked towards the door avoiding the damage done by Lee towards the door. Without another word she left the room.

---------------------

Naruto tenderly touched the bruise that was resting on his cheek. He winced in pain as he touched it a little too hard. He turned towards the raven haired ANBU that walked alongside him, who looked back towards him with concern.

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto. Grabbing his hand he moved it out of the way and looked at the injury.

"Is it swollen?"

"I don't think so." Sasuke hardly believed that. "Here" he said, "I'll make you some ramen lets go to my place". Naruto gave a small blush at the thought.

-------------------------

Lazily staring at Naruto made a smile come to his face. Sasuke wondered how long he would have to wait before no one else could touch Naruto, the day when Sasuke would finally make the blond Anbu his.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked taking a break from slurping down his ramen.

"Hm?"

"You okay? You haven't really touched your ramen. Its such a waste if you don't eat it…" Sasuke grabbed his face. "Worried about me?" he said looking into his eyes.

Naruto gave a chuckle "well yes but…if you don't want it can I have it?

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he pulled away from Naruto. The mood was now gone.

"Dobe…" Sasuke whispered under his breath while he looked at Naruto again.

-------------------

Slowly walking towards her couch Sakura wiped away her tears. Her hand traced over lips as she recalled the accidental kiss from Lee.

I betrayed Kakashi…I'm dirty…

Sitting down she noticed her fist was a little red from where she punched the wall. Sakura gave a long sigh then flopped down on to the couch in to a dreamless sleep.

--------------------

Kiba stopped to take a breath and placed Lee on the side of the street. A few drops of sweat fell from his face. A growl came from his lips. "Why did I have to be stuck with the task off dropping of Lee? Neji should have done it so I could have taken Hinata home." Kiba sighed then looked towards the sky.

"Where the hell is Gai?" He shouted in the air.

"AWWWW! A fine drink." Kiba nearly jumped out of his clothes at the sudden statement. He turned to see a Drunken Gai with a very much sober Kakashi walking out of a bar. In his drunken state he tried to place one hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi moved to the said and Gai fell to the floor.

"Gai!"

Gai looked up from the ground and noticed Rock Lee was there along with the dog boy. Jumping up he ran in a crooked line to where Lee lay. Tears streamed from his eyes as he picked him up.

"Lee my boy how could this happen?"

"He's not dead you know" Kiba stated scratching his head.

Gai suddenly stopped and looked towards the dog man. "wh-what?" Kiba didn't want to tell the whole story but decided it was for the best.

Kakashi recently purchased the next volume of his favorite novel and was very eager to read it. Not being to interested in the conversation going on between Gai and Kiba he only caught bits and pieces of the story, while starting to read his book.

"It was interesting what happened with Lee and Sakura"

Kakashi managed to catch the words as the came out of Kiba's mouth. Looking up from his Itcha Itcha paradise book he decided to join in the conversation how that he had interest in it.

"Well i'm not sure what happened since I was arguing with Neji but everyone suddenly went quiet in the room. When I looked around I saw Lee and Sakura kissing!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened and he didn't stay around for the rest of the story. Leaving before Kiba could finish his story.

Kiba continued his story not noticing that Kakashi had left.

"Lee fainted from the pure joy of being kissed by her and Sakura was pissed. She went to punch Naruto but Sasuke stopped her. After we cleaned up the place, I learnt that Naruto accidentally pushed Lee and he flew into Sakura and they shared an accidental kiss."

-------------------

Sakura had a very busy morning and was about to take her lunch break when Ino came to meet her.

"Sakura…about yesterday…"Ino began. Sakura smiled at her friend "It's okay. I just want to forget about it…" She stated to walk away then turned around to Ino. "Wanna have lunch with me? I made some extra food." Holding out her bento box she walked towards a bench and sat down. Ino followed her and sat down.

The girls eagerly dug into the well-packed lunch.

"MMMM! Sakura this is good. What is it?" Ino asked taking another mouthful.

Sakura winked at Ino " Ino-pig…it's a secret if I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Ha, that you would. But it is very good. You should make it more often"

"Well it's not to healthy for you so…" Sakura stopped when Ino started to pull her shirt. When Sakura looked at what Ino was pointing to, her mouth dropped open.

Yukari, a girl who has had a crush on Kakashi, was eating lunch with Kakashi. They looked like they were just chatting so Sakura decided not to notice it. She started-up the conversation again, but Ino wasn't sure if she should fully ignore the people…neither could Sakura. Once talking again Sakura would take a quick glance in the direction in which Kakashi and Yukari were sitting.

A loud sound shocked Sakura and caused her to drop what was resting at the end of her chopsticks. Kakashi stroked Yukari's hair and she gave a fan girl screech. As Yukari's face continued to get redder by the minute Kakashi traced his finger over her lips. Sakura couldn't stand to watch anymore and got up to leave.

"Wa-wait up Sakura" Ino started to follow Sakura and noticed that she was on the verge of tears but was trying desperately to fight them.

As Sakura went into the hospital she sat on one of the waiting chairs and could no longer hold in her tears. Ino sat down and placed her head upon Sakura's shoulder. "It's okay." But the calming words didn't have an effect on her. "Sakura…want to stay over to tonight?"

---------------------------

Rock Lee was one his way home from training with Gai. Singing a lively tune he walked casually down the street. His eyes shifted to some decorative items hanging in a store window. Not looking where he was going he bumped into someone causing both to go flying.

Lee looked towards the girl he ran into. She was rubbing her head "owwww". Lee got a closer look at her. "Hinata!" Lee jumped up and pulled her up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's alright Lee." Hinata brushed some dirt from her skirt.

"Hey are you okay Hinata? You don't look to well." "Oh. I don't? Well something has been bothering me."

"Who was it? Want me to take care of it for you?"

"No. It's not me…its Sakura." Lee's eyes widened. "What's wrong with her?" "Well today I saw Sakura and Ino eating lunch sitting on a bench. When suddenly they stopped and stared towards the opposing bench. When I looked I saw Kakashi and another woman. Sakura was pretty hurt by that sight."

"Oh so it was Kakashi that hurt Sakura. She didn't look to well today."

"Lee…Kakashi isn't the only one that hurt her. You did to."

Lee started back in astonishment. "I what?"

---------------------------

Finally Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long. I had a case of bad writers block. Also please submitt a review. I don't care if it's good or bad. One more thing about the songs last chapter i know they weren't the best choice for the characters but, I like those song so that's why i chose them.Okay I'm not sure how the end of the chapter was. Normally I have about 2-3 friends review it first but i just finished and decided I had better post it right away. So please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 Love me?

Heheh...sorry...again for taking so long creativness pfht. anyway i finished for those kind people who continue to read my fic. But my friend really liked it and urged me to continue writing. I considered stopping at the end of this chapter (the end would have been different) but i decided to go on. So here is the fic.

------------

Chapter 6 Love me?

Shikamaru waited for his comrades to appear. After he figured out what occurred a few night earlier he decided to get even with them. He asked Sakura, Naruto, and Ino to meet him outside the ramen stand for lunch. Waiting in the shadows for his prey to approach the stand as a crowd. When they came into the clearing he noticed an uninvited quest was with them.

---------------

Being overly protective, Sasuke joined Naruto for the afternoon. After all he couldn't let another touch his precious lover. He came unannounced, but it didn't really bother him.

Casually walking next to Naruto he growled at anyone who so much as look at the blond.

**_What the? _**Sasuke looked behind him and noticed a hoard of fan girls running towards him.**_ Crap! Runaway! _**Skillfully he jumped onto the roof above which none of the screaming girls seemed to notice.

"Whoa." He was about to jump down but noticed that everyone stopped moving. Music started playing and he noticed the annoying song right away. Before he knew what was happening everyone started to dance in the center of the street, along with Lee who seemed to come out of nowhere to join in dancing.

"Hahahahaha" Sasuke tried to control his laughter as he watched in wonder at his friends doing the Chicken Dance. He noticed a particularly large shadow coming from the side of the ramen stand. Silently he went to see what was happening. There he saw Shikamaru making his friends dance the Chicken Dance using his shadow control jutsu. He was just far enough for the people on the street to not see him do the dance while controlling his friends.

"So he does have a sense of humor." Sasuke jumped down next to Shikamaru

"Not bad. Not bad at all. But I would suggest that you run as soon as you're done."

Sasuke waited for the song to finish, then watched as Ino and Sakura ran like cheetahs towards Shikamaru. The raven-haired boy went to resume his place next to Naruto.

----------------

"Damn…Him!" Sakura was practically out of breath from chasing Shikamaru all around town.

(Inner Sakura)

_**I will kill that Shikamaru for making a fool out of me! What's worse someone from the hospital was there! She will probably spread rumors! I will kill that man!**_

"Haruno Sakura?" The calling of her name startled Sakura. Looking up she noticed a messenger who was in the same state that she was, exhaustion.

"Yes?"

"Good! I hoped it was you. Anyway why were you chasing that man? If I wasn't in such a hurry I wouldn't have chased after you"

_**Oops! I didn't know he was following me while I was chasing Shikamaru!**_

"Oh sorry! Anyway what did you need?"

"Lady Tsunade would like to see you as soon as possible! Now excuse me I have to go find the person who would be working with you."

"Who?" Sakura was a few seconds too late with that question. The messenger had already left to find her unknown partner.

--------------

Lady Tsunade was waiting for Sakura to arrive. "Ahh there you are. Now we shall wait for the person you will be working with." Tsunade was about to tell Sakura whom she would be working with but a person ran into the office and asked for Tsunade to come look at something. "Excuse me Sakura I will only be a moment." Sakura nodded then decided to sit on the large red couch in the office.

Ten minutes passed and Sakura was starting to get bored. She decided to look around Tsunade's office since she never really got a good look at it. The room was cluttered with scrolls and important papers. In one corner of the room was a wastebasket cluttered with empty Sake bottles. The walls were mostly bare except for a few recent photos. As Sakura got up she noticed a picture sitting on Tsunade's desk. Picking up the old photo she saw Tsunade when she was younger.

_**Hmmm…that must be Tsunade with her teammates. Hehe Jiraya looks funny, but cool at the same time. Ahh… that must be a young Orochimaru. Looks like they were having fun.**_

Sakura decided to sit back down on the couch. Then she suddenly started to remember times with her own teammates.

_**I remember when we spent the whole day trying to see what was under Kakashi's mask. That was funny. Naruto was an idiot when he threw that kettle at Kakashi saying his hand slipped. Hmmm…we never did figure out what was under Kakashi's mask. **_

Sakura's face lost a little of it's color at the thought of Kakashi, but she thought happier thoughts that returned her face to its former coloring.

Steps started echoing in the hall outside and Sakura stood up waiting for Tsunade to enter the room again.

Tsunade burst through the door. "Sorry Sakura it took a little longer than I thought anyway thanks for waiting. Also I found your partner. Tsunade moved away from the door to reveal Sakura's awaited partner.

-------------

Jumping from tree to tree Sakura glanced at her partner. Casually he glanced back towards her and gave her a smile. Sakura quickly looked away towards the upcoming trees.

_**Why? Out of all the people I could be on a mission with it had to be him…I'm…I'm just not ready…**_

"Sakura…" Just hearing him say her name brought a slight blush to her face. "I…I think we should stop for the night." She said with a waver in her voice.

"If that is what you want."

----------------

The moonlight glistened off Kakashi's sliver hair as he walked concealed by the trees and shadows of the night. Silently he approached the sleeping Sakura. Tenderly his hand touched her face and turned it towards his. Removing his mask he pressed his lips against hers. She stirred at this but resumed her silent slumber.

_**I shouldn't…she was my student. I know this but…yet… I cant stop this feeling.**_

Forcefully he put his mask over his face again. Backing up from Sakura he jumped to large tree branch. Leaning against the cold wood he closed his eyes and tried not to think about the sleeping Kunoichi below, and the sweetness of her lips.

-----------------

Sakura awoke to a warm dawn. Getting up she looked around and noticed a sleeping Kakashi on a tree branch over where she was laying. "Hm…It's not yet day and I think I saw a waterfall a little ways back…"

Retracing her steps she found the waterfall and felt the water. It was cold but it was better than staying dirty. Looking around cautiously she slipped of her clothes and walked into the water. She shivered as she stood under the waterfall but still scrubbed her hair to get rid of unwanted dirt. She let herself relax but not for long. Soon she heard a twig snap. Quickly she went for her towel. She was almost there but a tall shadow stood over her.

As Sakura looked up into to the shadows face she say Jiraiya, his face was mostly made up of a perverted smile. Sakura gave a loud scream as she smacked Jiraya so hard he flew into a nearby tree. Her hands fumbled with her towel as she tried to cover herself up.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi came speeding into view. "h…he… he saw me naked!" She managed to say pointing a finger at the mega perv who started to get up. Jiraiya had a large red mark on the side of his face as he started to stare at Sakura again.

"Jiraiya…Go wait for us at the camp." Kakashi was trying desperately to hide the anger in his voice. "Hehe. Well at least I got a good look…A **Very** good look." Jiraiya said as he disappeared into the trees.

Sakura took a couple of steps closer towards the silver haired man. "Kakashi…thank you." Kakashi turned to face Sakura then quickly turned away. "Your welcome. Could you…uhh…maybe get dressed?" Suddenly aware of how she was dressed a large blush came to her face. Without looking back Kakashi walked in the same direction as Jiraiya.

-------------------

"Jiraiya…may I ask why you were out here?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya lay against the tree behind him, then he replied. " Gathering information for the next book. Your little friend sure did help out a lot." He said with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi tried his hardest to control his anger as it fumed up once more. His hand clenched up, then relaxed again as he took a deep breath he sat down. "Lady Tsunade was looking for you. She wouldn't tell us why but she said that she wanted you back as soon as possible." Kakashi looked away from Jiraiya and was worried why Sakura was taking so long.

"You love her don't you?" Jiraiya asked staring strait at Kakashi awaiting his response.

Kakashi merely looked at Jiraiya then looked away. "…"

"You do. Well why don't you tell her? I mean you want to don't you?"

"I do…it's just that she is my former student. It feels wrong, but right at the same time.

"Well okay then. If you're not interested then ill just have to go for her myself. She is quite the looker."

That was it. Kakashi slammed Jiraiya into a tree. "You wouldn't dare."

The legendary Shinobi stared into the eyes of the silver masked man. "I don't think that wise to challenge me. Besides, you don't have a reason to."

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked. "It means I like her but not that way."

"What are you guys doing?" Both men turned to face Sakura. "Nothing." Kakashi said as he backed away from Jiraiya. "Anyway, since you are done we should get moving. I want to be back later tonight."

----------------------

Looking between the two men, Sakura failed to see the tension between the people. Kakashi looked forward only glancing back briefly before looking forward again. Jiraiya just seemed to have the time of his life. He was just looking around smiling. Coaxing on Kakashi's increasing anger.

"Did I miss something?" Sakura looked between the men looking for some sign to come from their faces.

"No. Nothing happened." Kakashi said. Looking at Sakura Kakashi's eyes lingered on her lips before he turned and faced forward once again. "Yes, nothing at all." Jiraiya added as the continued towards the gates of Konoha.

----------------------

So there you have it. The next chapter will be the dramatic one...(i think) anyway...Im gonna be 15 on my birthday 11/17. Whoot! So you should give me a gift that involves typing and a little something i like to call a review! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

Naruto: hey anyone wanna play with DDR with me?

Sasuke: that loser game? Never

Naruto: oh well i didn't want you to play anyway! I'll just play with my clone...

Naruto 2: Right! We dont need a loser like you to play with champions like us!

Naruto 1 and 2: We are the champions! We are the Champions! No time for losers cus we are the Champions!

Sasuke: Alright! Shut up...I'll play...im not a loser...sniff

-------------------

Chapter 7 Secrets?

Neji moved the silken blanket over Hinata's bare shoulders. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he slipped on his robe. The floor beneath the Hyuga seemed to moan and Neji was afraid it would wake the sleeping heiress. Walking down the stairs he started to turn into the living room but quickly hid. He saw his uncle their talking to another man.

"Do we have a deal?"

"hm…well I guess this is a great deal! I never dreamed of a chance like this. So yes."

"Good. I thought you'd see it my way. We will discuss the arrangements later"

"Okay. Thank you and… lets try to keep this a secret for a while."

Neji didn't stay to hear the rest. He quickly ran upstairs back into Hinata room. Hinata was in the middle of changing her clothes and a large blush came to her face when Neji walked in. "Wha-what's up?" She asked nervously. "Nothing…" he replied.

_**Well I hope it was just nothing….**_

**_--------------------_**

Sakura gave a sigh as she sat down on the light brown couch.

"What's up?" Ino asked as Sakura.

"Well…when I was on the mission something happened between Kakashi and Jiraiya while I was gone and I can't figure out what happened."

"….maybe its better if you don't know" She replied as she placed a bowl of soup in front of Sakura. "If it is important I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Maybe your right…" Sakura said. "I know I am" Ino said with a smug look on her face.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she threw a pillow at Ino. "Yeah right! If you do then I must have royal blood in me!"

"Oh whatever!" Another pillow was thrown but this time at the pink haired woman.

-------------------

Sakura returned home late and still had no time for herself. The hospital was packed and Sakura was very busy. She had to take some of her paperwork home and was sitting at her small round table finishing up her work.

Ding Dong! The sound of Sakura's doorbell scared her and made her pen go halfway up the page she was signing.

"Oh God!!!! Who is that!" Sakura stormed over to the door and frantically opened it and shouted at the quest. "What do you want!? "

"Oh…its you…"

Lee stood at the door with a bouquet of brightly colored flowers. He looked away as he held the flowers towards her. "I…I got these for you…its an apology…"

Sakura took the flowers and thought a second before she replied. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Well…" he stammered "I heard what happened to you when I got a bit drunk…and I wanted to say I was sorry…and maybe ask you to dinner as an apology?"

A small smile came to Sakura's face, as she smelled the flowers. "It's alright you didn't know what you were doing at the time…and about dinner…"Lee looked down as he was ready to hear the disappointing reply. "Not tonight but maybe tomorrow? I'm really tired and I have an early start tomorrow." She continued. Lee's face lit up at her reply. "R…Really." He stammered.

"Yes so how about you come tomorrow night at 7 pm?"

"Okay! I wont be late!" Lee ran down the stairs in excitement and then waited for Sakura to shut her door before he left to tell the good news to Guy.

----------------

Sakura wondered over to the bench by the hospital and sat on its cold wood. She looked around until she saw the small woman come towards her.

"Hinata! There you are. I was waiting for you."

Hinata carefully placed her large package on the bench and took a deep sigh. " That was heavy…So are you ready for lunch?"

"Heck Yeah! I didn't eat breakfast because I ran out of time this morning."

"that's good then" Hinata replied. " I kinda went overboard and made too much food again…" she gave a small chuckle. "how about we go and sit at that table over there?"

Hinata walked over to the table then started to unpack the food. Hinata put Sakura's favorite items on the table. The pink haired Kunoichi quickly started devouring the items.

Hinata took a small bite of her sandwich then put it down. "…Sakura…" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"What is it Hinata?" Sakura put her food down and listened to her friend.

"its Neji…he…just seems so distant…its like i'm not there anymore…"

"What are you implying? Do you think he's seeing someone else?"

Hinata looked shocked at what Sakura was saying. "I don't….I don't know…"

Hinata turned her eyes away and waited for Sakura's answer. "I'm sure its nothing. If you want I'll look into it for you." The heiress looked back to Sakura "No…you don't have to do that." The Kunoichi replied "I want to Hinata. If its for you I don't mind." Sakura had taken another bite of her food. Hinata looked at her friend "thanks" she said as she took another bite of her food.

---------------------

Sakura threw her coat over her couch and started to get ready for dinner with Lee. Sakura didn't have a happy look on her face as she usually would when she went to dinner. Sakura was dreading having to go with Lee but, he wanted to apologize for what happened and Sakura respected that. Sakura choose to wear a green dress that complimented her eyes. Sakura sat on the couch and started to watch TV when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" When she opened the door Sakura stared at Lee. He was dressed in a fine suit and had a handful of Calla lily Flowers. His hair was fixed and he looked very nice. "here are your flowers!" He shouted as he shoved the flowers towards Sakura. She took them and smiled "they are lovely thank you Lee."

With the compliment Lees face changed considerably to a dark red. "W...well shall we be going?"

----------------

Sakura was eating at a restaurant that she had been meaning to go to. She was glad that she went and it wasn't that bad going with Lee. They had talked about past missions and embarrassing moments with their teams. While they were talking about feuds in their past missions a waiter came to her with a letter. Sakura looked at the letter then slowly opened it and looked at what was inside.

"What is it Sakura?" Asked Lee as her face remained expressionless.

"Oh its nothing much. My father just wants me. I think I'm gonna go see him now. Is that okay?"

"Thats fine Sakura."

Sakura got up and smoothed out her dress. As she was passing Lee she turned towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for a wonderful night. We should do it again." Sakura didn't wait for an answer and just walked away. She knew Lee was happy because she heard the dishes and silverware hit the floor followed by the table.

------------------

'Dear Sakura,

I have some important news to tell you. I want you to come to my house as soon as possible. '

Sakura read the letter over and over again as she walked to her fathers house. When she rang the doorbell she saw her father open the door. "Hello dad" she said as she walked past him. When she entered the living room she saw Neji and Mr. Hyuga sitting on the couch. Sakura turned to face her dad.

"What is it?"

--------------------

So...i finally finished it huh? Sorry it took so long. I just hope it wont take as long next time! Until the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 The surprise

Naruto: At long last I've made an apperence!  
Sakura:Well this isn't your story Naruto...its mine ALL MINE!!!!  
Naruto:...I'm going to get some ramen.

-----------

Chapter 8 Surprise!

"Sakura" her father began. "Here take a seat. I'm sure you know Mr. Hyuga and his nephew Neji?" Sakura looked at the couch across from her and nodded at the men. "hello."

"Well..." Sakura's father looked towards the Hyugas then to Sakura"...our family had been offered a generous deal. A chance for our family to be connected to the Hyuga's." Sakura looked towards the older Hyuga who stared forward. "That's great dad...but what does that have to do with me?" she asked half-heartily. Neji looked at her and began to speak "Sakura...". A hand flew up to interrupt Neji from continuing. "What your father is trying to say, Ms. Haruno is that you and Neji are to be wed."

The kunoichi eyes grew wide.

--------

Sakura sat on her bed and stared at the door. Tears filled her emerald eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks. Her hand was shaking as she reached for her bag. She put some clothes in it and left her house.

------------

Ino was busy watching her favorite Crime show and shouting at the TV when she heard the doorbell ring. She shouted once more at the TV when she put down her popcorn bowl and walked towards the door, her eyes never leaving th TV. She opened the door "hello?" "Ino..." Sakura said as she looked up, tears in her eyes. "I...I..." she choked the words out. Ino seemed to understand and put her arm around Sakura's shoulders and lead her inside. She helped Sakura sit on the couch and Ino turned off the TV. "Why don't you tell me whats wrong Sakura?"

------------

Naruto made a face at a pear and threw it into the bag. "Honestly Hinata...why did you get me all this fruit?" He sniffed the contents of the bag and pushed it away. Hinata gave a chuckle as she grabbed a strawberry out of the bag. "Here Naruto. I brought you the fruit because it's good for you. We had more than enough at my house so I decided to bring you some." Naruto took the strawberry and tasted it. "Hm. It's good. I still like ramen better." Hinata pulled out some chocolate sauce for dipping. She grabbed a strawberry, dipped it, and popped it into her mouth. "Yep."

---------

Sakura shut the door behind her and sighed. She wrote on her clipboard before she walked to the staff lounge. It was her lunch break and Ino had made her lunch. Sakura started to bite into some beef when she heard her name called. "Sakura..." A nurse said. "...There is someone waiting in the lobby to see you."

"Thank you Clair..." Sakura replied. Setting down her things Sakura walked down the hall toward the lobby. _**I hope it's not Ino...I told her not to worry.**_ She entered the lobby and looked around for Ino, but she wasn't there. Someone put a hand on her shoulder, which caused Sakura to quickly turn only to face Hinata. "H...Hello Sakura...I didn't mean to startle you." "Don't worry about it Hinata. So what brings you here?"

Hinata pulled out a letter from one of her pockets. "My father asked me to bring you this letter." Mentally Sakura tore up the letter but she knew it would be important. "Thank you Hinata."

----------

Tenten was exhausted and didn't know if she could take anymore. Neji asked her if she would battle him. They had done this many times before, but this one was different. Neji seemed to have an anger in him that made his moves twice as painful. "Neji...I think its time to stop."

"Worn out already Tenten?" Neji gave a laugh. "I'm not through yet."

Neji started to charge towards Tenten then changed directions to the bushes to her left.

"Ahh!" A shinobi screamed. "What do you want?" Neji seemed to yell out the words. "I...I have a letter for you." Neji picked up the letter and walked away from the shinobi.

--------------------

Okay. I know it took so long for me to post this small amount. To be honest...I forgot about the story...sorry(don't kill me!) When I did remember I couldn't quite write the story the way i'm thinking it. I will tell you that I will finish the story and not stop mid way. Thank you if you have stuck with me this far into my fic.


	9. Chapter 9 Choices

Producer: Okay guys we are on in 1 minute get in your place!

Naruto:What?! I'm still waiting for my clothes to finish drying!

Sasuke: Yeah please wait there is no way I wan't to see him naked!

Naruto:Your just jealous cuz you don't have a sexy body like me! strikes pose

Sasuke: Ewww...

somewhere secretly Sakura has a nose bleed.

Sakura:there's no way I like anyone other than Sasuke!

The end...or is it?! DA DA DAAAAA!

----------------------

Chapter 9 Choice.

Neji didn't even bother to fix his tie. What was the point dressing up if he didn't even want to go to a formal dinner? Neji shut the door of his room and walked towards the the front door. He started to put on his black dress shoes when Hinata got his attention. "Neji...where are you going?" Neji looked at Hinata. "To a dinner." He replied.

"O..oh I see." she looked him over, " I'm guessing its formal?

He nodded. "Well you can't go looking like that." She fixed his tie so it was perfect.  
Neji gave a sigh.  
"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. "I know you know how to fix your tie...do you not want to go to this dinner?"

Neji though for a second before he replied. "Yeah, I don't really want to. I would rather stay her and...eat your home cooked meal." Hinata smiled.  
"Well then I guess I'll just have to make you an extra special meal tomorrow!"

---------------------

Sakura had selected a pink dress with floral print to wear to the dinner. She sat at a table and fiddled with her napkin. Her father had thought it a good idea for Neji and her to get more acquainted. Sakura also thought this a good idea especially since her father thought it best if they were alone. _I don't really like the Idea of a dinner with Neji...but it will give a chance to talk things out with him. _She glanced at her clock and heard the sound of the chair across from her being pulled out. Neji and seated himself and the waiter asked what they would like to drink.

"Just water." she said hastily

"Dr. Pepper" Neji said lazily.

Sakura waited till the waiter left before she spoke. "Neji...not to be rude or anything but I have no intention of wedding you, and I'm sure you have no intention of wedding me."

"You got that right."

Sakura gave a frown and put her napkin down. "You didn't have to say that so rudely. Neji raised a eyebrow "You said it first."  
"I said not to be rude." She snapped back. Their argument was interrupted when the waiter brought out the drinks. Sakura chuckled "Well now we know were not compatible." A small smile appeared on Neji face, so small you couldn't see it.

"Well so were agreed that we don't want want the marriage so what should we do?"

--------------------

The bar was not as crowded as usual and Kakashi thought it would be good to have a drink. He rarely drank so this was the perfect opportunity for Kakashi to relax and stay away from Guy and his obscured contests. Aware of what he just thought, he looked around just to make SURE Guy wasn't here. With a breath of relief Kakashi sat next to a guy flirting with some girls. He doubted the man would pay any attention to him with two young barely dressed woman next to him. The shinobi ordered his drunk then glance around the bar. There wasn't anyone of interest here, just a group of guys so drunk they started to sing and the usual guy trying to pick up a girl way out of his league.

Suddenly Kakashi was bumped by the guy next to him which caused him to drop his drink.

"Ah. Well that was a waste." Kakashi looked at his drink now split on the ground before he turned to the man next to him.

"Hey, could you buy me another drink?"

The man didn't respond so Kakashi decided to tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey I asked if you would buy me another drink."

"Sorry." The man said. "I only buy drinks for women."

"You bumped me and I dropped my drink I think you owe me a new one."

Finally the man turned.  
"I don't owe you any...Oh its you Kakashi." Jiraiya turned and faced Kakashi. This didn't surprise Kakashi one bit that Jiraiya would be here. After all he was always trying to pick up some chick.

"Good to see you Jiraiya. Now about my drink..."

"Oh...well I guess I can buy you a new one since I know you and all."

Jiraiya ordered Kakashi a drink and turned only to find the two woman gone.  
"...damn...they were hot too..."was his reply. Jiraiya turned back to Kakashi and ordered a drink for himself.

"So...hows your love life going?"Jiraiya took a sip of his drink then looked back at Kakashi.

"Well?"

"Well...I have no idea what you are talking about..."

------------------

Yeah!!!!! Sorry for the wait! I also want to say thanks to those new people who added me. I've been checking my mail and finaly I decided to finish up this chapter. Note there are probally a few misspellings...but anyway. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Confessions

Naruto: Okay guys its time to quote Naruto Abridged! Okay you go first Kakashi!

Kakashi:You know what Sakura you souldn't take the chunin exams you might just...You know what? Never mind take it and fight that Gaara kid I hear he's a wuss!

Sasuke as he fights Haku and he uses his mirror move. Sasuke:Hey I like this attack I can see a lot of myself...AHHH now its all Haku! It's like a bad fanfiction. (no offense to fanfic readers!)

Haku:What are you talking about this is nothing like a fanfic.

Random guy talking to Naruto,

Guy: Okay i'm pretty damn sure your name isn't the 5th hokage yomen Meister the crown prince of warchester sauce!

Okay now back to our story...

--

Chapter 10 Confessions

The two men sat in silence and drank their sake. The one on the right gave a sigh and stared at the other, causing him to stir uncomfortably hoping he would turn his gaze to something else.

"Can I help you?" Came Kakashi's reply after being stared at for a few minutes by a pestering Jiraiya.

"The answer is obviously yes, since you still haven't answered my question yet!" He snorted "I don't know why you just wont answer the question...it's not like your laying your life on the line."

"...Laying my life on the line is much easier than what you are asking."

Jiraiya laughed " Well you would go down fighting...but you do know she loves you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura. She loves you!" Jiraiya pointed an accusing finger at him.

"And what would you know?" Kakashi said as he pushed Jiraiya's finger out of his face.

Jirayia smugged and shouted. "AS AN EXPERT WITH WOMEN I THINK I CAN TELL WHEN ONE IS SMITTEN WITH SOMEONE!"

"Makes perfect sense coming from a stalker." Kakashi said under his breath.

"What was that? Are you confessing your love?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened "I don't know what you heard but it sure as hell wasn't THAT!"

"Eh?! What did I say?!" the pervy sage said while looking at the new women that entered the bar.

"...don't even worry about it. It would take to long to explain." Kakashi took a sip of his drink and turned away. Jiraiya stared at the back of Kakashi's head before continuing.

"I don't know why you don't accept her love! She is a beautiful young woman, and lets face it Kakashi, your not getting any younger!" Jiraiya laughed at that last sentence which only made Kakashi's temper rise a bit more.

"Look who's talkin, you old man! At least I have a chance at love." Jiraiya pulled back as if he was punched in the gut.

"Ah below the belt! But besides the point, you just admitted you acknowledge her love!"

The two silver haired men (mostly white for Jiraiya) stared intently at each other for a while until Kakashi stood up and placed his money on the counter.

"Hey where are you going?!" Jiraiya said so loud that the other customers turned to see what was happening.

"Keep your voice down. I'm leaving because it wont do me any good to sit here and argue with you. See ya later."

--

Having conducted a plan to escape the arranged marriage with Neji, Sakura walked home with a smile on her face. That however, was quickly replaced with shock.  
"Crap! I forgot to sign the documents that are going to be picked up early in the morning!" She quickly turned around and started to sprint towards the hospital. "I hope I make it before Jamie leaves!"

--

Hiashi had finished making the wedding invitations for the upcoming special day. The day when he would finally be sure that Neji and Hinata would be separated forever. Just the thought of not having to constantly watch them made him speed up his pace. He had one very important mission to start, to hand out the invitations. He usually had one motto, "the sooner the better". On his journey he saw several people in which he gave the papers to. Of course there was one person he had to have attend and that was the hokage herself.

"hmm...she should be at the slots at this time of night. Well then I guess thats my next stop."

--

Kakashi was on his way home when he was flagged over by someone he vaguely knew. Hiashi held a stack of papers in his hand that Kakashi felt a bit suspicious.

"Kakashi i'm glad I saw you."

"Uh...like wise. So whats the matter?" Hiashi held out one of the pieces of paper out to Kakashi who took it somewhat reluctantly. He looked at the front of it that had golden letters that said "your invited".

"If I may ask, what is this for?"

"Its a invitation to Neji's wedding."  
"Oh. To be honest I never could imagine him getting married..."

"Yes but it is going to happen soon and I hope you can attend. Now if you don't mind I have to go find Tsunade."

Kakashi looked at the back of the invitation while he said she might be at the slots.  
"Thats where I'm headed. See you soon Kakashi."

_Hm...so Hinata and Neji are finally getting married. I was wondering when that was going to happen. _Kakashi tore away the seal and opened the Invitation. His eyes widened as he read who was to be wed.

_Sa...Sakura and Neji?!_

Then Kakashi noticed a flash of pink from the corner of his eye. As he turned he saw Sakura racing towards the direction of the hospital. Kakashi looked at the invitation once more before he shoved it in his back pocket and started to chase after her.

--

AND NOW FOR MY RANT: Okay yes I know its been a while and I haven't updated so sue me! But I did go to my first anime convention! I was very excited! It wasn't as big as normal conventions but it was the first one in New Mexico and I was very excited. I bought and ed keychain, Light pin and keychain, Sasuke figure, (my friend bought a master sword that I want...) and a CD. I almost got a Cloud plush but I swear the guy didn't like me. He told me he wouldn't sell it till 5:30 and when I went it was closed. Then I found out that he sold it to someone else earlier! Geeze but other than that it was amazing. I learned the Hare Hare Yukai dance and saw the best comedian perform! HIS NAME WAS UNCLE YO YOU SHOULD WATCH HIM!! Okay thanks for listening and I will update (hopefully) soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Confrontation

The room is dark with a mysterious fog entering the room. Naruto walks in wearing a darth Vader helmet.

Naruto: Sasuke...I am your friend!  
Sasuke: NOOoOOOOOOO!!!!!

Sakura enters behind them and slams her fist into both of their heads.

Sakura: What are you two doing?!

Naruto: It's just been a while so we wanted to do something funny.

Sasuke: Yeah you know make an appearance once in a while?!

Sakura: Well this is my story so take a hike!

Minerva: Sorry guys thats just the way it is....I"m not sure why though...Jiraiya is my favorite character!  
Jiraiya: damn strait.

-------------------------------

Chapter 11 _Confrontation_

Sakura's mind was put to rest as she noticed that the light in her office was still on. She slowed her pace to a walk as she was inches from the front of the door. The automatic door slid open to reveal an exhausted assistant.

"Hey Jamie! Still working huh?" Sakura leaned on her assistants desk.

"Yeah! Unfortunately Cassie called in sick today so her department forwarded all of her patients documents to me! Geeze with all of your patients and hers its been a never ending flow of paper! You should see how many paper cuts I have with all this and they just keep coming!" Sakura knew Jamie was a hardworker, but a bit of a complainer. Still she was grateful for her having to work overtime because it saved Sakura some grief and a good scolding. Sakura picked up a document and looked at it. She sorted the file according to the information and turned to Jamie.

"Thanks for doing all this Jamie but I think you have overworked for today. I'll take care of the rest of the documents so you can head home now." Jamie looked at the Kunoichi and sorted the last document she held.  
"Thank you Ms. Haruno." She stood and picked up her coat.

"Oh and Jamie, take tomorrow off. I can't have a tired assistant can I? So I need you to recover your energy." Jamie bowed and left for home.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura finished the documents in less than 20 minutes. For how many papers there were it was very impressive. All the training she did for Tsunade in her earlier days sure did pay off. Once she was finished she headed in the direction of her office. She stretched her arms as she opened the door and entered the dark room. As soon as she stepped inside the door was slammed behind her.

Sakura knew that it was an intruder and she quickly grabbed a kunai and lunged at it. Her kunai however was met with kunai and mad a loud clashing sound.

"It took you a long time to come into your office." said the intruder. Sakura recognized this voice but could not quite tell who it was.

Sakura grunted as she replied "only a fool would wait for me." She shifted her strength from one hand to the other as she launched as devastating punch towards the intruder.  
However the intruder easily dodged this and shifted behind Sakura grabbing her arm behind her back and pinning her to the wall.

"I don't wish to hurt you." he said as he whispered into her ear.

With those words Sakura instantly knew who it was.

---------------------------------

Kakashi was waiting for Sakura and he grew nervous. He knew breaking into her office wasn't the best way to talk to her but he saw no other way to have privacy. He knew she would come into her office because she only returned to the hospital after hours if she forgot something. However she didn't enter the office and Kakashi was wondering if she would show up. After about 20 minutes he decided she wouldn't come inside the office and that he should just leave. He walked over to the door and when he was about to turn the handle it turned for him.

_Perfect._ He thought as he moved out of the way for the door to open. He waited until Sakura was fully inside and then he closed the door. He didn't anticipate that Sakura would lunge at him with a kunai but luckily his reflexes were still past her level, so he was able to block her attack with another Kunai. However Sakura wasn't the type of woman to give up that easily. So as anticipated she threw one of her shattering punches towards him. Kakashi knew that she was weak from behind so he spun around her and pinned her towards the wall.

" I don't wish to hurt you." he said into her ears. Kakashi could hear her intake of breath when she heard his voice.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi took a few steps away from Sakura to give her some room.

Sakura turned towards him and turned on the light. He could see she was relieved to know that the intruder was someone she knew.  
"What are you doing in my office?" She asked him.  
Kakashi reached into his pocket and reached out the invitation that he received from Hiashi. He held it up towards her. "Can you explain this?" he asked as he held it out towards her.

"wha? No way! Hiashi is already giving out the invitations!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he looked away from her.  
" I had no idea you were together with Neji. You just seem to jump from guy to guy don't you?" Sakura looked straight at him.  
"What are you talking about?!" She looked at him.  
"I only..." She started to explain herself but Kakashi had interrupted her.  
"You couldn't make up your mind?" He could tell Sakura was growing angry but so was he.

"Okay tell me what your talking about! Because I have no clue!"

"Of course you wouldn't!" his voice was growing louder and he knew it.  
"First It was Rock Lee and now its Hyuga Neji!"

She looked confused. "what do you mean Lee?"

"I saw you leave a restaurant with him one night! And now I hear your engaged to Neji?"

Sakura looked at him sternly. "First off all what gives you the right to spy on me and second, what say do you have in who I go to dinner with?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to argue back but closed it, unable to say the words he was thinking. Sakura watched his every move as if she was waiting for a confession of some sort. With a sigh, she lowered her eyes.

"See? If you have nothing more to say, leave my office. I have work to do." Sakura turned away from him and headed towards her desk.

Kakashi faced her back as she walked away from him and he turned as well.

"you're right...what do I care." His voice was hard and shook a little as he said it. Sakura stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. With tremendous effort, Kakashi left her office without another word.

--------------------------------

Neji had looked at the clock on the wall, watching every second tick by. As he watched it felt as if time had begun to move slower and slower. He forced himself to look away. _I only have to wait until uncle is asleep._ His eyes shifted to where his uncle sat. The pile of invitations by his side. Hiashi checked another name off the piece of paper before him and raised it for inspection. "Hm...," he said aloud. "I hope I'm not forgetting anyone of importance..."

"I'm sure your not uncle. You have a knack for remembering important people."

Hiashi looked at him. "I do suppose your right." Hiashi turned towards the window.

"You know Neji, I would do almost anything to make sure this wedding happened." He put his hand on the mirror.  
"I know how you are Neji, Your probably thinking of some way to get out of the wedding but I have also made my own precautions." He closed his eyes and smiled, as if imagining his glorious victory. His eyes opened as he turned to Neji.

"So, I have relocated Hinata in a place I have never showed you. I knew it would always be beneficial to have my own secret location and now I have put it into good use. No hard feelings right Neji? I just don't want you to do something irrational is all, you understand don't you?"

Neji was taken back by his uncles words. _How could he have known?_

"Uncle this is irrational! There is no reason to lock her up!" _Crap. There goes my plan._

Hiashi stood up and walked towards the door to the room. "I find it necessary. She will still attend your wedding so don't worry you will see her, eventually. Oh and by the way, I also have Anbu to ensure the wedding is not interrupted." Hiashi left the room but returned for one final word. " Don't call me uncle until the wedding is finished. Until that moment you are not my true nephew."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at her papers but didn't process any of the information on them.

_Its going to be alright. Neji has a plan. I just have to trust him. There is no other way. ...His plan won't fail will it?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I had actually planned this chapter out quite differently but this is the way it turned out when I was writing it. I think I only have about 2 more chapters to go at this point. Yeah. I'm not gonna say i'm sorry for making you guys wait cuz lets just face it. I'm lazy. But on another note. I have a job! And i'm going to A-kon this year in Texas! Yayz. By the way, Deathnote: L change the world is really good! Even if you think a live action deathnote is a bad Idea, its is not in any way shape or form! *sigh* I want it on dvd now...Anyway hope to finish the next chapter soon! (enough)_


End file.
